Elizabeth and Jessica meet in Manhattan
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth meets Jessica at an airport in NYC. Nash regained his memory and found Jason barely alive. Then AJ's men kidnapped the men and hold them hostage. AJ lets them go and Jason sends a secret message to Elizabeth. Jason is divorced from Sam and not Danny's father. Jake is still alive. The characters are not mine. They belong to GH and OLTL.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth lived in a place called Port Charles and wondered where her next adventure should be. She longed to live in NYC but with her three sons it was not something that she could possibly do until a letter arrived for her. The letter didn't have a return address but the handwriting was something that she remembered from one of the fathers of her three sons. The handwriting looked like that of Jason Morgan who was the father to her second son. The problem was that he had died a year ago. She opened the letter and found some money and an address. She was very intrigued by the letter but was afraid to go there with her three sons. She called her grandmother and asked her to watch the boys for a few days because she had to take a trip out of town but couldn't bring them with her. Her grandmother questioned her but said okay because she loved having her great grandsons around her.

Jessica lived in a place called Llanview but wanted to see more of the world. She was rich and lived a very good life but it was also a sad one because the man that she loved more than anything had died a few years before. She wanted to go back to NYC where she first seen him and fell in love. Well technically it was her alter to went there and met Nash but that is a whole different story. She packed her bags and asked her mother to watch her beautiful young daughter for a couple of days. She wanted to see what NYC is like just before Christmas.

Jessica and Elizabeth were about to collide in the perfect place and perfect time of year for what they both needed. They both needed miracles and Christmas was the time and New York City was definitely the place for them. They both flew in and were hurrying to get their luggage at the baggage department. Jessica tripped on her high heel and fell onto of Elizabeth's luggage.

"Are you alright? I am sorry that my luggage was in your way. Hi! My name is Elizabeth. I can't believe this place. I forgot how close to Christmas it is and I just needed to find a place to put down my luggage."

"I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and these shoes are new and killing me. Hi Elizabeth, I'm Jessica. Do you know where you are staying? I have a suite at the Plaza and there is an extra room if you don't mind sharing? I was going to take my daughter with me but I knew that I just needed a little time away from home to get my thoughts clear. I just need a little Christmas spirit and if I can't find it here in New York City than I guess I will never find it." Elizabeth looked at Jessica and smiled. For the first time in a long time she felt that things were going to get better.

"Thanks, I didn't even think about a hotel room. I just wanted to find this address that I got on this letter. It is a little strange but the handwriting looks like that of a love that I lost last year. Jason was murdered in cold blood and threw into the Port Charles Harbor. They never found his body and seeing this letter I guess I am hoping for a miracle."

"You are welcome. My husband, Nash was killed by my sister's boyfriend. It was an accident but to me it didn't look or seem that way. I have been thinking a lot about him and thought since this is where we met that I should go back and see if it's changed. I guess we are both on a mission but if you don't mind if I go with you. It could be a trap or something and shouldn't be alone. I would love the distraction and not really sure what to do with myself right now."

Meanwhile….

"Did you send the letter to your girlfriend? I hope she realizes that this is real that you are really alive and that you want to make your way back to her and your boys. I miss Jessica and I hope that we can do this for me too. I want my life back. I can't believe that they finally left us alone long enough to escape. Do you think that it's a trap to get our women?"

"Boy, Nash. You sure do talk a lot for a dead guy. I am glad that your memory came back and that you know who you are and where you need to go. I have found out a lot about what is going on back home and there are a few things that I need to clean up and then I am out of there for good. If Elizabeth loves me like I think she does and finds out who has been behind our kidnappings then I believe she will drop my brother and come with me. I just hope I am right."

"I can't believe that AJ would do that to his own brother. I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It has been longer for me because I had no memory of my life for a couple of years. When it started to come together it was a giant jigsaw puzzle that I couldn't figure out. Then I saw you on the banks of the Port Charles River and your brother's men grabbed both of us. I think that they let us go because your brother believes that Elizabeth loves him and that she doesn't want you or he got a conscience. Well at least we are free. I pray she took the bait because it will be easier for her to know the real truth from you not what AJ wants her to think."

"She should have gotten the letter yesterday and I think she is probably here in New York City trying to find me now. I just have to let her do what she has to do. I know her and she loves me. She is not like Sam. She lied to me the whole time we were together and I am glad that we were divorced before I died. I found out that Danny is really my twin brother's son and even though he is not mine I will take care of him financially. I guess we just sit and wait."

Elizabeth and Jessica got a taxi to the Plaza and went up to their suite. It was a beautiful day but all Elizabeth could do was think about that note with just the address on it. "Jessica, I have to go. If you are not up to it, I will go by myself."

"I told you that I want to go. I am fine and whenever you are ready I am too. Let me find out if the hotel has a driver for us. It may not be in a safe area and we need someone that we can trust. I called downstairs and they have one waiting for us now."

"Thank you, Jessica. I don't know how I will be able to repay you for all this kindness." The women headed down to the lobby and walked over to their limo. "Can you take us to this address? I am not sure where it is but I need to get there as fast as possible."

"Sure, ma'am. I know where it is. It is near the zoo." The ladies were nervous but excited at the same time. They arrived at the address. It was an old warehouse that looked like no one worked at in years. Elizabeth was a bit nervous and the driver told her that he would wait for them if she needed him too. "I will come right out after I find out what is going on. Thank you."

Elizabeth and Jessica walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and both women walked inside. A minute later Nash and Jason had to pick them up because they both fainted. "I told you this was a bad idea. Who is the other woman?"

"That is my Jessica. I didn't even send her a note or anything. How did she know to come here?"

The limo driver walked over to the door to see what was happening to his two passengers. When he saw they were alright he asked if they still needed him. "Thank you but I think we are okay for now. We appreciate everything you did for us. Here is a tip for you. Merry Christmas"

"Thank you, ma'am. But this is too much. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and I are very thankful for you bringing us here and that you checked on us. We were a bit frightened at first but seeing our men here we will be fine."

It looks like our Christmas miracle has happened after all. "Jason, is that really you? I think that Jessica and I either really seeing you both or we are both having a great dream. I knew it had to be from you. No one has writing like you. I have missed you for so long and the boys miss you too. Why have you been here in New York City? Why didn't you come home?"

"I was shot and thrown into the harbor. When I came onshore I met Nash. He was trying to get back to Llanview because his memory had finally come back. That is when my brother's men came up and kidnapped us both. They really only wanted me but Nash was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We have become great friends and now just want to go home. How did you meet Jessica?"

"Jessica and I met at the airport. It was quite on accident. I put my luggage down and Jessica literally tripped over it. We started to talk in the baggage claim area and here we are."

"I think we both got our Christmas wish. I have never been so glad to trip over luggage than I did today. This is fate. Nash, I have missed you so much. I just wanted to be near you and I thought that going to New York would be the best way to do that. I love you and our daughter is going to be so excited to see you."

"I am sorry about our other child. I read about it on-line and how you have another child with Bobby Ford. I know that a lot of things have changed since I died. It is so weird to say that because I didn't but everyone thinks that I did die. I am so glad that you are here too."

The four of them went back to the Plaza and tried to decide what to do next. Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew that right now was not the best time to go back to Port Charles. Nash saw the same thing in Jessica. "Do you want Elizabeth and I get our own room so you can have your privacy?"

"No, I think that we are all fine here unless you want to leave. I am so glad that things have turned out this way. We can all get back home tomorrow. I think we all need one night before everything changes." The two couples did agree on one thing. They wanted to move their families away from Port Charles and Llanview and move to somewhere else. They wanted to move to where the skies are blue and close to the ocean.

"I think we need to move to Hawaii. There are beautiful beaches and cool breezes. We can sell pineapple and coconuts to the tourists. What do you all think of that?" The other three didn't know whether to agree or laugh. Moving to Hawaii was a big leap of faith but coming to NYC with just an address was also a leap of faith so Elizabeth agreed to Jessica's suggestion. The men followed suit and hugged their girlfriends/wives.

"I need to call my mother. She is probably worried about me and having my two children is a handful for her. Mom, how are you? I am fine. There has been a miracle here in NYC. I found Nash. He is alive and well. He lost his memory and then was kidnapped. I made a new friend in the baggage claim and her boyfriend and Nash were being held hostage until just a few days ago. I know it sounds like a movie but it's true. Please hug the children for us. We will be home tomorrow. I love you mom and thanks for everything. Mom is in disbelief. I think that it's your turn Elizabeth."

"Hello! Hi sweetie. Jake, are you being good for your great grandmother? I have a surprise for you. I went to New York for some business and I found your daddy. I am not kidding. He is alive and we will be coming home tomorrow. Is your great grandmother around? I need to talk to her. Thanks Jakie! Mommy and daddy miss and love you and your brothers. Hi grandmother. I have some great news. I found Jason. He is alive and was being held in New York City. We will be home tomorrow. I love you and thanks for everything."

Now, the men knew that they should be calling their love ones too but the ones they missed and loved the most were with them right now and they didn't feel like they needed to talk to anyone else. They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

HH


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was beautiful. There was snow falling softly and everything seemed so pure and white. Plans were being made for both families to come back to NYC with their children for a few days of fun. They wanted to see if the bonding was going to go well before making any future plans. Elizabeth only had one thing on her mind before coming back to New York. She wanted to see AJ and find out why he let everyone think that Jason had died and had him kidnapped along with Nash.

"I am calling him now and plan on having him meet me at Kelly's this afternoon. I want answers from him and then I will let him know that you and I are back together. Nash, I want to make sure he gets what he deserves for both of you and our families." Elizabeth and Jason hurried to get to the airport for their flight back to Port Charles.

Jessica and Nash had decided on leaving that afternoon and wanted to spend a few more hours alone since it had been years since they saw each other. "I am so happy that you are alive. I have dreamt about this for so long. I look at you and see how much time we lost but I am so thankful that now we have a chance to do it all over again. I love you and never stopped loving you. I think that Brody and Bobby were just distractions because I couldn't have you. I just wonder where you have been when you lost your memory."

"I have been everywhere. I worked odd jobs going from town to town. I have fished off the Gulf Coast. I even worked on a cruise ship out of Miami. I would dream of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She was so pretty that sometimes I thought she was an angel. The dreams I kept having were of you. I just didn't realize it. Then about a year ago I was in a bar in Port Charles. There were a few guys trying to pick up this young girl and I tried to protect her. She reminded me of someone and I knew that she was in trouble. The girl was able to get away but the guys beat me up pretty good and then is when my memory came rushing back. The memories hit pretty hard and took it a day to get them together. I realized that I needed to get back to you and Llanview. I was walking along the banks of the Port Charles River when I saw Jason. He was barely alive but I was able to get him some help. Just when he was getting better and I was about to leave some men grabbed us and brought us here to NYC. Jason found out that it was his brother that had them kidnapped. Sometimes it doesn't pay to help someone out but I wouldn't have changed it. I was saved by someone but I don't remember who or why. I just wanted to return the favor. That is pretty much it. I love you Jessie. I have never stopped either. Even when I didn't remember who I was I dreamt of you and our love." Jessica went over to Nash and kissed him. They spent the rest of the morning making up for lost time.

Jason and Elizabeth made it to the airport with a few minutes to spare. The snow didn't help them make it any faster but it was still a beautiful sight. Luckily the weather wasn't too bad and they were able to leave on time. They made it into Port Charles just around ten in the morning. Jason and Elizabeth took a cab to Audrey's home to get their boys. Elizabeth needed to be at Kelly's around one so they didn't have much time. The boys were excited to see Jason.

"I told you Cam that Jason was alive. I talked to mommy before she talked to Grandma Audrey. We missed you Jason. I am glad that you are alive. Mommy sure felt sad when she thought you died. This is going to be the best Christmas ever. Our family is all together now."

"Thanks so much Grams. I owe you. I hate to leave this quickly but I have something to do that is way overdue. Our cab is still waiting for us so we have to go. I love you." Elizabeth, Jason and their sons got the bags together and headed back to the cab. They made it back to Elizabeth's house just in time for her to go to Kelly's.

"You be careful when you question AJ. He may seem sweet to you but he can do a lot when he thinks his back is to the wall. I know firsthand what he can do. Be back here fast and then we got some planning to do." Elizabeth kissed Jason and headed out the door. She got into her car and headed for Kelly's. She went in and saw that AJ was already waiting for her.

"I am glad you called. I am sorry how things had ended with the whole Carly thing. Maybe we can start over again. What can I get you?" Elizabeth sat down and pretended to look over the menu.

"It's okay. They already know what I want. When a regular customer comes in the waitress will tell the cook and before the customer tells the waitress what they want it is just about done. I learned that when I was a waitress here. I came here for some answers. This has nothing to do with Carly but someone else that is closer to the two of us. I want to know why you had your brother kidnapped and a guy that was trying to help him Nash. I will give you a few minutes to think this over. Don't lie because soon everyone is going to know what you did. No one will want to help you then. I don't think that even Monica will want to help you. Forget about Michael wanting to hang around you. He has always loved Jason and was torn up when he died or thought he had died. I was too and you knew that. When I get the answers then I will decide if anyone needs to know. Do you understand?" AJ looked at Elizabeth and knew that he had to tell her everything.

"When I first came to town it was around the time that Jason had supposedly died. My mother needed me and I wanted to be there for her. I had connections and used those connections to see if anyone had ever found his body. I never thought that he would still be alive. I saw how everyone was torn up about it and I knew that if he came back that Michael wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. It was hard enough trying to get through with Carly and Sonny. Jason has always been my downfall. I could never live up to him. I was never good enough. Then I started to fall for you. I had my men grab Jason and because Nash was there the men grabbed him too. I was only going to keep them away for a short period of time. I was going to bring them back and pretend to be a hero. I was falling harder for you and knew that it wasn't time. Then I screwed up with Carly and I knew it was over. I had my men let them go but I didn't realize that he got in touch with you. I guess he wasn't sure if they would turn back up or what. I know that you can't forgive me but that is the truth. I knew that if Jason were here that things would never be the same for us. I know that I was right about that but I shouldn't have done it. What are you going to do now?" Elizabeth looked at AJ and slapped him across the face.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure. I guess I will let Jason decide what he wants everyone to know. I just had to hear it from you first. If Jason doesn't want anyone else hurt then you will be safe. Just know that we can't ever be friends. Jason, the boys and me are moving out of Port Charles. We aren't sure where we are going but it will be far from you. Thanks for lunch. I have to get back to my boys." AJ just looked like a truck had hit him. He knew that Jason would keep quiet but knowing how much he hurt Elizabeth was worse than any punishment that Jason could have given him. He watched while Elizabeth walked out of Kelly's and never looked back.

Elizabeth arrived home and saw that the boys were ready to go to NYC. "I called Nash and told him that I was holding two suites for us back at the Plaza. We were leaving early tomorrow morning and were spending a week there and then back home for Christmas. This is the best time of year for family fun in New York. The boys and I have everything all arranged except the shopping thing. I think that you and Jessica will be able to plan that without any help from us guys. When we get back I have a tree already waiting for us to put up for Christmas. I talked to Monica and she has put away some ornaments for us to put on the tree. She has even given us one of Emily favorite ornaments. I think it was one of the ones that you and she had picked out a long time ago. Tell me what happened with AJ?"

"I talked to him and he told me that he was just going to keep you and Nash for a short time and then he fell for me. I guess you can blame me for what happened. I also told him whatever you want to do I will go along with it. It will not help to punish him with jail but I know that he realizes that we will never be friends again. He has gone too far. It is up to you and Nash since he took a year away from both of you. I just want us to get as far away from here as possible. I don't care where we go as long as we all are together. We also need for you to see your family now before we go tomorrow. Do you want to see Monica and Michael? We could go to the estate and I am sure they will be there. AJ will also be there so we can get everything done at once well except for Carly and Sonny." Jason just looked down and gathered his boys around him.

"I am about to tell you something that is not to leave here. The reason I was away for such a long time was because AJ had me and a friend, Nash kidnapped and brought to New York City. He did this to keep me away from you and your mommy. I know what he did was wrong but unless Nash wants something done about it I am willing to let it go. I want you to know that it wasn't right and a lot of people got hurt but sending him to jail will not accomplish anything and will only hurt a lot more people if they knew the truth. I just want you to know that I would have done anything to get back to you all sooner if I could. I say we go over to Grandma Monica's house and see her and Michael. Then I will go see Sonny and tell him that we are moving far away from here. Hopefully somewhere that AJ won't bother us." Jason gathered up his sons and Elizabeth and drove over the Quartermaine Estate. They were happy just to be together and knowing that they would never be apart again. Alice let the boys in and brought them to the kitchen for some cookies. Elizabeth and Jason walked into the family room where Michael, AJ and Monica were in. Monica almost fainted when she saw her son. Michael walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug.

"I have missed you Jason. You don't know how much. Have you called mom yet? I bet she would be here now if you did. Elizabeth did you find him?" AJ just stared at his brother. He didn't know what to expect from him especially since he knew that Jason and Elizabeth knew the truth.

"I am happy to be here Michael. Elizabeth and I just got back from NYC this morning. We are taking the boys there for a week and trying to figure out what to do with the rest of our lives. We are getting married and moving somewhere warm. Maybe we could go somewhere with some palm trees and a nice breeze. I could buy an island somewhere in the Pacific and grow coconuts. Elizabeth could paint and the boys could play in the sand every day. I just know that we have to get away from Port Charles and start over. Monica, I am sorry that I scared you. I seem to have that effect on women."

"Where have you been? We have been going crazy wondering what happened. Sam will be thrilled to know that you are alive. Have you called her yet? I could have her and Danny come over now? This way you can see her and she will know that you are all right no matter what you plan." Jason agreed to let Monica call Sam and have her come over. He knew that she had a right to know that he was alive and that he wanted Elizabeth and not her. They were divorced and Danny was Franco's child so there were no ties to her anymore but he did want her to know that he was alive.

Elizabeth smiled as Alice brought the boys into the family room. "Did Alice give you boys enough cookies? She probably gave you too much but that's okay for today. Michael, I am really glad that you are here. I know how much Jason means to you and you to him. I want you to know that no matter where we go that you can always come see us." Elizabeth gives Michael a hug but just glares at AJ. She just dared him to say something. AJ looked the other way and Michael was becoming curious as to why all of a sudden Elizabeth seemed to hate his father. He knew it couldn't be just because AJ had sex with his mother. He was totally confused.

"I want you all to know that I was kidnapped along with a guy named Nash. Nash was here in town and just gotten his memories back and was heading to Llanview, Pennsylvania. He was walking along the Port Charles River when he saw me on the shore. I was badly hurt from being shot. He helped me find someone to stitch me up and give me some medication. When I was asked who I was, I said that I didn't know. When I was feeling a bit better, I got my memories back and just about that time Nash and I were kidnapped. We didn't know by who but until a few days ago we were held up in New York City. I was able to send Elizabeth a letter with just an address on it. She could tell it was from me by her handwriting. She was befriended at the Kennedy Airport by a girl named Jessica. Jessica literally tripped on Elizabeth's luggage. The two became instant friends. I guess because they both needed a miracle. Jessica invited Elizabeth to stay with her at the Plaza. Then they got a driver who brought them to the address that I wrote. Elizabeth and Jessica walked over to the warehouse where Nash and I were hiding. It was truly a miracle for both of them. Jessica lost her husband five years ago and she found him that day. Nash is her long lost husband. Elizabeth found me and both of them promptly fainted. We talked for a bit and then headed to the Plaza. We are going to meet them again tomorrow and see how our families blend together. Jessica has two children. She has a daughter named Bree and a son called Ryder. I guess who ever held us decided that they got what they wanted and didn't need us anymore. This was truly a Christmas Miracle for all of us. I just wanted you all to know this before we left for a family vacation. Then we will be back for Christmas and by New Year we will be on to our new future far away from here."

Monica, Michael and AJ just looked at Jason and Elizabeth in shock. "You were kidnapped and then just let go. I don't understand. How can someone keep you away from the ones you love for so long and then decide that you can go home? I think whoever did that deserves to be punished. I wish you knew who it was so you can make them pay. I am sure that AJ and Monica feel the same way." AJ just looked at his son and then his brother. He knew that he was going to have to live with the guilt of what he did and be the reason why his brother was leaving town. He also knew that Jason wouldn't say anything and that made he feel worse than if he did tell Monica and Michael."

Jessica and Nash landed back in Llanview to a lot of happy faces. Bree and Ryder were excited to see their mother but wasn't sure who was with her. Bree looked up and ran into her dad's arms. Are you really my daddy? I thought you were up in heaven watching over us. I am glad that I was wrong. Nash hugged his daughter and told her that when he got hurt, someone had taken him far away. They got me better but I didn't know who I was for a long time. I had dreams about you and your mommy but I couldn't tell if they were just dreams or memories. I started to realize who I was and who you both were to me and I knew that I had to come back home. I met a man named Jason. He was badly hurt and I tried to help him like someone had helped me a long time ago. When Jason was about ready to go to his family, some bad people that wanted Jason grabbed the both of us. They kept us hidden away from our families for over a year. We were finally let go a few days ago and Jason got word to his girlfriend and she came to New York City to rescue us. Your mommy was sad and decided that going to New York was a way to feel closer to me. She met Jason's girlfriend by accident. Mommy tripped over Elizabeth's luggage. It was fate and they instantly became friends. Mommy asked her if she would like to share a hotel room and she wanted to help her new friend. Elizabeth and mommy then took a taxi to a deserted part of town to find Jason. Mommy and Elizabeth got out of the car and went to the warehouse and knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door and she saw Jason at the same time that Mommy saw me. They both fainted because they were so surprised to see both of us. They were our Christmas miracle like we were their miracle. We are taking the two of you to New York for a family vacation and you are going to meet Jason and Elizabeth and their boys. Bree was surprised and happy but Ryder was a bit shy. Jessica picked up her son and told him that Nash was Bree's daddy but that he was going to be his daddy too.


End file.
